


of weather, of leisurely tensions

by b_minor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, everyone thank winny for stopping me from quoting rihanna for the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_minor/pseuds/b_minor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys share an umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of weather, of leisurely tensions

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Helloooo again folks! This fic has now been translated into Vietnamese by the lovely [kousuke_kun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kousuke_kun/pseuds/kousuke_kun)! You can find it [HERE ](https://www.wattpad.com/393543171-matsuhana-of-weather-of-leisurely-tensions-v%C3%AC)

“Y’know, maybe this wasn’t the brightest idea,” Hanamaki remarks idly.

The umbrella was a modestly-sized foldable type, intended for a single occupant, forcing he and Matsukawa into pressing as close to one another as humanly possible. Fitting a pair of lanky high school volleyball players under the limited amount of space was beginning to feel like a three-legged race. Fortunately, they had only the slightest difference in height (just three more centimeters, damn it) and managed to stay relatively in step with one another.

Hanamaki’s shoulder, however, was left exposed to the elements and had been soaked through within the first few minutes. He shivered whenever the wind blew against the damp sleeve of his uniform jacket. He imagined Matsukawa was facing similar issues.

The other boy shrugs. “It was this or you’d still be at the gym, stuck with no umbrella, and whining about catching a cold on your way home.”

This was true, though he’d rather not admit to the whining. Glancing around the empty street, he loops an arm through the crook of Matsukawa’s elbow and leans into him. He’s careful not to put too much of his weight in the movement so that they remain under the shelter of the umbrella, and keeps his voice and expression deadpan when he says, “I’m so fortunate to be in Matsukawa-sama’s good graces.”

“Really? Did you need to add the -sama bit?”

“Good heavens, of course I did. There is no other honorific suitable enough to express my esteem for you, Matsukawa-sama.”

“Ugh, stop that.”

“Matsukawa-sama is sooo generous. Amazing. Wow. What would I do without you.” Hanamaki snickers as Matsukawa rolls his eyes, but hurriedly drops the act when the other teen moves to pull the umbrella away from him. He tightens his hold on Matsukawa’s arm, saying, “Okay, okay I’ll stop! Just don’t take away my shelter!”

“There, now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Matsukawa’s smile reveals a glimpse of teeth in response to Hanamaki’s pout. He continues, “We live in the same building anyway, it’s not like it was ever much of an inconvenience. Although...” It’s then that Matsukawa stops walking. Hanamaki nearly stumbles, but his grip on Matsukawa’s arm keeps him steady. He turns to glare at the other for stopping so abruptly, but freezes when he sees a corner of Matsukawa’s mouth curl up as the (slightly) taller boy leans in, breath ghosting against Hanamaki’s own lips. “You know, with everyone hiding out from the rain, it also gives us a great opportunity, don’t you think?”

Hanamaki freezes at the implication. Kissing? Here?

He felt unprepared. They’ve only done it twice. The first time had been in Matsukawa’s room while they’d been watching a movie; a casual experiment he had initiated that wound up starting this whole...whatever it was. The second had been a lazy makeout session mid-study break the other afternoon that had been quickly aborted at the sound of his mother announcing that she had returned from her friend’s house.

Hanamaki tells himself to stay cool, act cool. He puts on a smirk, tilts his head just so. “I didn’t know you were a fan of dramas.”

“My mom loves them. I might’ve picked up a thing or two.” Matsukawa pulls back slightly. The hand not holding the umbrella comes up to Hanamaki’s jaw, thumb brushing lightly against his cheek. “Since I’ve generously let you under my umbrella, isn’t it fair to say you owe me a little something in return?”

They stay like that, the wet and damp momentarily forgotten in spite of the scattered percussion of rain on concrete all around them, making steady eye contact. Hanamaki is the first to falter as his eyes slide to Matsukawa’s lips. And.

It happens at the same time. The light inhalation, puffed cheeks. Then, they both begin to laugh.

“That was so corny,” wheezes Hanamaki. “I can’t believe you said that with a straight face.”

“I was just going with the flow,” says Matsukawa. “You started it with the -sama crap.”

“You have a problem with my gratitude, Matsukawa-sama?” Hanamaki teases. He yelps when Matsukawa prods his side in retaliation. Hanamaki grins when he hears a snort and takes the opportunity to swing an arm around the other’s shoulder. “Seriously though, thanks.”

They walk on in companionable silence. Once they’ve reached the entrance of their apartment building, Matsukawa closes the umbrella, giving it several good shakes so that most of the water slides off and drips onto the slip-proof mat. The lobby is quiet as they make their way to the elevator. When they enter Hanamaki presses both of their floor numbers (he’s on the sixth, whereas Matsukawa is two floors higher) and joins Matsukawa in leaning against the back wall, tapping his fingers against the surface. When the elevator dings, he readjusts his bag strap and steps forward. Pauses.

“Hey,” he starts, turning around.

“What--”

Hanamaki grabs the tie of Matsukawa’s school uniform and tugs him forward into a kiss. The momentum makes the clash a bit rougher than he’d anticipated, and he sees Matsukawa wince slightly when their teeth clack. He closes his eyes, feels the other boy’s hand cradle the back of his head to draw him closer. The second kiss is a brief, though more graceful affair of firm lips slotted together, still somewhat cold after being stuck in the rain for so long.

When Hanamaki hears the tell-tale rumble of the doors beginning to close again, he reluctantly draws away and backs out of the elevator. He sends Matsukawa a grin accompanied by a lazy salute. “Your payment.”

Matsukawa’s eyes widen slightly, his mouth parting as if to respond, but the elevator doors shut before any words are spoken. It leaves Hanamaki slightly disappointed. Still, he turns around and practically skips down the hallway, whistling in victory.

Nailed it.

**Author's Note:**

> _But Jun how do the elevators stay open for so lo--_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sh.
> 
> _How does Hanamaki not get crushed by th--_
> 
> *gently presses finger to your lips* Shhhhhhh
> 
> If Midorima Shintaro can speak three minutes' worth of monologue in the three seconds it takes to make his three pointer I am allowed this.
> 
> __
> 
> Thank you San for the inspirational laundry list of MatsuHana prompts (*sweats* this one somehow veered left of "stuck in the rain"), Winny for suggesting the title (which is from a poem called "The Rainwalkers" by Denise Levertov) and for willingly discussing the logistics/timing of elevator kisses (which we concluded are rather unrealistic please do not try this with your significant other it will probably not work), and Ren for assuaging my fears about writing romance-y things because I have no idea what I'm doing half the time.


End file.
